


Amateur Stuff, Mish

by padalelli



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Tumblr request, haha there's no sam winchester in this fic I just said that to lure you here, its hard to explain but you'll read all about it, jared fluff, reader is misha's family, school teacher!reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-30
Updated: 2015-06-30
Packaged: 2018-04-07 00:49:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4243161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/padalelli/pseuds/padalelli
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Request: reader is a good friend of Misha's and he introduces her to Jared and they end up dating and falling in love over time? But the reader is younger (like maybe 24 or so) and Misha is concerned?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Amateur Stuff, Mish

Misha had just gotten off from set for the day when his phone rang. “Hey, [Y/N]," he said into the phone, on his way to his car.  
“Hey Mish,” you called him by his pet name you’d had ever since you met him. It had been only a few months before your dad died. Your dad and Misha had met at University of Chicago when Misha was a freshman and your dad was a senior, and had been best friends ever since. Your mom and dad had you when they were twenty, juggling college and parenting at the same time, and occasionally Misha would babysit you for them if they both had classes at the same time. You didn’t really meet Misha after that until you were twelve, and your dad died a few months later. Misha acted as the father figure in your life ever since then, especially since your mom spiraled into drugs and got sent away to you-don’t-even-know-because-no-one-ever-told-you. Misha and his wife Vicki took care of you after that. They never really tried to be your parents, they didn’t tell you what to do or try to control you or punish you for anything stupid you might’ve done. They just let you do your thing and in return they put a roof over your head until you were able to live on your own. You saw them more as friends than parents. Your best friends. “So, you got that 200th episode party coming up, I hear…” you began.  
“[Y/N], you know I’m not even in the 200th episode,” Misha replied.  
“Uh-bup-bup-” you interrupted. “Irrelevant. Remember all those times I babysat West and Maison for you guys?”  
Misha laughed. “Remember the roof we put over your head?”  
“Hey, I babysat the kids then, too,” you said.  
Misha laughed again. “Alright, what about the party?” he asked.  
“I want to go,” you told him.  
“[Y/N], you don’t even watch Supernatural.”  
“Now that, I can honestly say, is a lie. I started watching it a couple months ago. And I’m completely caught up on it,” you said proudly.  
“Nine seasons in a couple months? No way, you don’t have that much time on you,” Misha said.  
“I’m a school teacher, I have entire summers free. What else am I going to do with my time?” you pointed out. “What if I told you Castiel was my favorite character?” you said, trying a new tactic.  
“Why do you even want to go?” Misha asked.  
“Allow me to read you my list,” you said.  
“Oh boy,” you heard Misha mutter under his breath, but you knew he was smiling.  
“One: Impala cake, duh. Two: In the handful of people that get to see episode 200 first. Three, and I cannot stress this enough: I finally get to meet everyone you work with. I’m sure you tell them about me all the time, why can’t I meet them?” you argued.  
“You see, [Y/N], here’s the thing- I don’t talk about you that much,” he said with a strained voice.  
You fake gasped. “How dare you, Misha! I thought you loved me!” you said dramatically.  
“And I do love you, I promise I do-”  
“Then let me come to your Supernatural party! Please! I obviously really care about the show if I’m begging you so much to go to the party!” you began whining.  
“Alright, alright, but you have to answer some trivia.”  
“Bring it on,” you said smugly.  
“What was the name of the episode Castiel first appeared in?”  
“Lazarus Rising, duh.”  
“Which season finale introduced God!Cas?”  
“Season six. This is amateur stuff, Mish.”  
“Alright then. What did I do to prepare for the role and what did I know about Castiel?”  
“You read the book of revelations and you _thought_ Castiel was a demon when you auditioned for the part. I also happen to know that you lost a Words with Friends game with Jared that you two had put money on and you were so salty about it that you paid him by filling his trailer with coins. Can I go to the party?”  
“Fine,” Misha said, a little sour from the memory of being beaten in scrabble by a guy that didn’t go to college.  
*//*  
You chose your outfit carefully- not too casual, but not too formal, either. You ended up picking out a dress with a black leather skirt and a white short-sleeved top with a high neckline but a slightly lower back, thin black tights, and some brown ankle boots. You topped off the outfit with an army green button-down dress shirt in case you got chilly.  
Misha came and picked you up from your apartment to take you to the party. He got out of the car as he waited for you outside and when you came out, he said, “Well don’t you look cute. Trying to impress anyone?”  
“Only you, my angel,” you said playfully, hugging him when you saw him.  
“I’m not an angel, I only play one on TV,” he said.  
“Maybe to everyone else, but you’re an angel to me. I’d be homeless if it weren’t for you,” you murmured.  
“Let’s get to the party, okay?” he asked, releasing you. You got into the passenger seat of his Prius and rode to the party.  
When you arrived, Misha had to go down the red carpet and do some interviews with reporters. You insisted on going on inside and waiting for him even though he wanted to keep an eye on you. “I’ll be fine,” you told him.  
When you got inside, you saw that the cast had seats with little cards with their names on them. You walked around the circular table, looking at who all was supposed to sit there. _Jeremy Carver, Robert Singer, Jared Padalecki, Jensen Ackles, Danneel Ackles, Misha Collins… [Y/N] Collins… Mark Sheppard._  
_Hm, that’s weird. Did they mean Vicki? Were they expecting Vicki? My last name isn’t Collins, although we did almost change it once I started living with them_ , you thought. Were they expecting you? Did Misha tell them to set a place for you? You thought you’d just be with all the other Supernatural fans that were attending the party; you didn’t think Misha would actually get a spot for you at his table. About forty minutes later, the cast and crew started filing in, Misha among the first few. He found you at the table, sitting in what you had figured was your spot. “Misha, you didn’t have to get me a place at your table, I was okay with just sitting with the other fans,” you whispered when he sat down next to you.  
“Don’t worry about it. They left me a spot for a guest anyway. Vicki wanted you to have it since you really wanted to come. She didn’t mind, I promise. Don’t worry about it,” he said again.  
“Okay,” you mumbled. You saw Jared coming over to the table and you smiled. You found Jared’s acting to be some of the best on the show- no offense to Misha, but Jared was just able to portray so many different versions of Sam that you couldn’t help but be impressed.  
“Misha, who’s this?” Jared asked when he got over to the table.  
You and Misha stood up to greet Jared. “I’m [Y/N],” you said. “Misha’s best friend.” You held your hand out to shake Jared’s. “My last name isn’t Collins; I don’t know why they put it on the card that way…”  
“Is this the [Y/N] that babysits the kids, Misha?” Jared asked.  
“Yep, that’s her,” Misha said happily.  
“It’s a long story,” you told Jared.  
*//*  
A few weeks after the 200th episode (which was amazing by the way), you got a call from a number you couldn’t recognize. “Hello?” you answered.  
“Hey, [Y/N],” the voice on the other line said.  
“Jared?” you asked.  
“Yeah, it’s me. My phone died so I’m calling from one of the set burners,” he told you.  
“Okay,” you laughed. “And what was so important that you had to call me about?”  
“Well, we just finished filming the midseason finale, meaning I’ve got about three weeks of free time until we pick up filming again,” he said.  
“Okay, and?”  
“I know we’ve only been talking over the phone since we met, but I was wondering if I could take you out sometime… on an actual date, you know, not just talking until one of us falls asleep, or FaceTiming on the car ride home, but an actual, in person date. You and me,” Jared said.  
You’d been talking to him constantly ever since the party, whether it was texting him while you were unable to fall asleep, calling him whenever he had just gotten home right before he collapsed onto his bed to go to sleep, or video chatting when he was being driven home. You talked to him whenever you could- really he talked to you. You gave him your number that first night and he started every conversation you’d had ever since. He had no doubt committed your phone number to memory by now, judging from the fact that he was calling you from a phone that wasn’t his. “And when would this date be?” you asked.  
“Tomorrow night. Something special. I’ll pick you up,” he said.  
“Or you could just come over to my place and we could watch TV,” you suggested.  
“Oh come on, that’s not a real date,” Jared replied.  
“Then we can make dinner together and watch a movie while we eat it,” you said.  
You could hear Jared chuckle. “I should’ve known you were the stay-in-date type.” You could practically hear the smile on his face.  
“Is that a yes or a no?” you prompted.  
“Hey, I asked you on the date. I don’t care what we do. Are you saying yes?” Jared asked.  
“If we do what I wanna do, then yes,” you said.  
“Deal.” There was a pause. “Hey, I gotta go. I’ll see you tomorrow. Text you tonight. Bye,” he said before hanging up.  
You had just gotten into bed and turned off the light when your phone buzzed, the screen lighting up.  
_J: Hey beautiful. I know it’s late and you’re probably asleep but I just wanted to text you goodnight._  
You smiled and slid the screen.  
_Hehe, no you’re fine. I actually was just getting into bed, so you didn’t wake me up._  
_J: Don’t let me keep you up, go to sleep_  
_Why go to sleep when I could stay up and talk to you?_  
_J: Because you need to get some rest. I hear you’ve got a date tomorrow ;)_  
_Alright, alright. But only if you go to bed too._  
_J: I am, don’t worry. Sweet dreams._  
*//*  
**3 weeks later**  
“Have a good day back on set, ‘kay Jared?” you spoke through the phone. While you had just gotten off for Winter break, Jared had to go back to work to finish filming the rest of the season.  
“Don’t worry, [Y/N], I always do,” he chuckled.  
“Say hi to Misha for me, okay?” you asked.  
“I will. I’ll talk to you later, yeah?”  
“Yeah.” You smiled, and he could hear it in your voice.  
“Bye.” After Jared hung up, he went over to the food tent to grab something to eat before they started filming, and saw Misha there. “Hey Misha, good to see you again,” Jared said as he gave Misha a one armed hug with his free arm.  
“Hey Jared,” Misha said happily. “What’ve you been doing for the past few weeks?”  
“Oh, I, uh, started seeing someone,” Jared replied hesitantly. He was trying to hold back a smile that threatened to emerge whenever he thought of you- unsuccessfully at that.  
“Really?” Misha lifted his eyebrows. “What’s her name?” he asked.  
“...It’s [Y/N], actually,” Jared told him  
“[Y/N]... my [Y/N]?” Misha asked.  
“Well, she’s not really _your_ [Y/N]-”  
“Except that she is, Jared. Vicki and I legally adopted her when her mom got sent away when she was thirteen, so yes, she is _my_ [Y/N],” Misha said, getting a little possessive.  
“She never told me that…” Jared said quietly.  
“Yeah, that’s probably because we told her she didn’t have to call us mom and dad. Honestly, I wouldn’t be surprised if she forgot we did that, I mean it was eleven years ago when she was thirteen. Which brings me to my next point: you know she’s only twenty-four, right?” Misha asked. Jared could hear the saltiness in his voice.  
“Okay, Misha, calm down,” Jared said. “You may be sixteen years older than her, but I’m not, alright? The age difference between me and her is perfectly reasonable for our age. I know she’s not just a piece of ass, I know how mature she is- she’s a school teacher for god’s sake. Twenty-four might seem young, especially to you and when it comes to her, but when I was twenty-four I was perfectly capable of finding healthy relationships. I expect her to be able to do the same, hell, she’s probably even better at it. I didn’t ask her out because I thought she was hot, I did it because I really, really like her. So will you please just trust me?”  
*//*  
**4 months later**  
You ran out of the lobby of your apartment building, jumping into Jared’s arms as soon as you saw him and burying your face in his shoulder. He laughed and wrapped his arms around your waist. “Hey babe,” he chuckled.  
“I missed seeing your stupid face,” you said. You pulled your head back to look at him, your hands on either side of his neck. “Why do you have to live in Vancouver?”  
“Hey, I live in LA whenever we’re not shooting, you know that,” Jared told you.  
“Yeah, well, that’s not good enough,” you said playfully.  
“Alright, then how ‘bout you move in with me?”  
His question caught you off guard and you froze in shock. When you finally registered what he said, all you could muster was, “Really?”  
Jared nodded. “Really. I am so in love with you, [Y/N], and I want you to be wherever I am. I want us to be together, not just in title, but physically together. Will you move in with me?”  
“Of course I will, you big moose!” You pulled his face to yours and kissed him, standing on your tiptoes to reach him.  
Jared picked you up in his arms and spun you around. When he pulled away, he said with a smile, “But you have to promise me you’ll never call me moose again.”  
You smiled back and shook your head. “Nope,” you said before kissing him again.

**Author's Note:**

> Omg this was requested forever ago and I'm sorry no one took it till now but I thought it needed some love.  
> This fic can also be found on Tumblr @superfluffysupernatural


End file.
